Prometto
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Hibari estaba impresionado al verlo diez años despues, pero aun se preguntaba si su relación con Dino seguia siendo la misma...DinoxHibari, D18, TYL, Yaoi


Otro mas a mi lista! Otro D18 OwO (ahhh como los amo!), y esta vez especialmente por el día D18...osea...hoy 18 de diciembre XD, tenia que hacerlo en esta fecha muaja, espero les guste n.n Esta idea me surgió obviamente al ver cierto episodio del anime y complemento con el manga, espero no haber hecho muy OC a los personajes pero...no pude evitarlo, tenia que plantear esa idea jeje.

Nota: TYLDinoxHibari, la escena esta basada en el manga/anime, 10 años despues cuando Hibari se encuentra con Dino del futuro (épico!)

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Prometto  
><strong>

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

...

Ni siquiera parecía que habían hecho ese viaje al futuro y que ahora se encontraban en la difícil situación de pelea contra Byakuran, sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo, parecían estar demasiado optimistas con los resultados para poder regresar al pasado. Su alegría incluso resonaba entre las paredes del Instituto Namimori, aun cuando había una persona que no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquello.

-Esos herbívoros son demasiado ruidosos….

Hibari yacía recostado sobre la azotea de la escuela, usaba sus brazos como almohada y tenia soporte sobre sus pies, mientras, Hibird se posaba sobre una de sus rodillas en espera de que los últimos rayos del sol le alcanzaran. Deseaba un poco de paz y quietud dentro de su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, estaba un poco cansado y solo esperaba poder tomar una siesta mientras decidía que haría, ya estaba envuelto en aquel asunto y tenia algunas cosas pendientes por hacer, pero mas que eso, sentía una cierta nostalgia desde que había llegado del pasado…

-Parece que todo marcha bien, creo que no tendré que cuidarlos después de todo

Una voz grave y madura habló desde arriba. Eso alertó enseguida al joven nipón quien se puso en pie con sus tonfas en mano, tomando una posición ofensiva y manteniendo cerca su caja Vongola en todo momento, simplemente no dudaría en usarla contra aquel que perturbaba su paz. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquello, pero el contraste del sol hacia difícil el ver quien era, sin embargo su tono de voz le era muy familiar.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el menor alistando su armamento

-Espera Kyoya, no te apresures, me encargaré de entrenarte correctamente -habló nuevamente el extraño, mostrando esa sonrisa implacable que no había cambiado a lo largo de estos diez años

_Esa voz, esa apariencia, ese modo único de decir su nombre….claro que lo conocía._

El moreno bajó sus tonfas cuando observó a aquel chico rubio desplazarse hasta donde se encontraba él, ya sin contraluz que le interrumpiera la visión fue que pudo darse cuenta de que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, nada de lo que era Dino había cambiado, solo quizá su apariencia física. Que claro que lucía mucho mas maduro que hace años, mas alto inclusive, ese tatuaje conocido asomándose por su cuello y brazo, su cabello mas corto pero conservando el color que tanto le gustaba en él, pero esa sonrisa…..esa estúpida y bobalicona sonrisa, aunque seguía siendo la misma, esta vez podía jurar que lucia mucho mas atractiva en ese hombre que ahora casi podría doblarle la edad.

-Tu….

-Me alegra verte Kyoya….. –dedicando una amplia sonrisa a su ex alumno

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El entrenamiento había sido bastante duro para ambos, solo un par de días habían pasado desde su encuentro pero el exhaustivo trabajo aun tenía que seguir. Dino no podía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, tenía que seguir preparando a Hibari en la mayor medida posible, enseñarle el funcionamiento de las cajas de arma y el como controlarlas, puesto que la batalla que se acercaba era en realidad una gran prueba y de ello dependía el éxito de la misma, y además de que no podía exponer a su querido pupilo a que pudiese resultar herido, no, eso jamás podría permitírselo ni se lo perdonaría.

Correr, esquivar, lanzar golpes. No todo debía depender de la fuerza de las llamas y la caja, parte de los puntos fuertes de Hibari residían en su fuerza física, es por ello, que tal y como lo había hecho hace diez años, Dino había enfocado la mayor parte del tiempo en la mejora de esos puntos, sin embargo, tal y como hacia diez años también, Hibari tenia esa cierta renuencia a entrenar, simplemente lo hacia por querer _morderlo hasta la muerte_, aspecto que jamás habría de cambiar en el presidente del comité de disciplina.

Sin embargo, esa tarde algo había de diferente en el moreno. Su atención no estaba del todo centrada, Dino lo sentía distraído desde que comenzaron su batalla de entrenamiento, su fuerza no era la misma que recordaba ni que tenía presente, pero también sabia que algo había de distinto en su alumno esa vez.

-¿Ya estas cansado Kyoya? –preguntó el rubio sonriente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras extendía su látigo hacia el frente, mismo que Hibari pudo esquivar con destreza

-Deja de decir tonterías –el nipón atacó con ambas tonfas a la vez, queriendo acertar un golpe directo en aquel rostro y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de una buena vez, sin embargo algo le detenía, parecía no querer hacerlo realmente y asesinar de una buena vez al idiota del potro convertido ahora en pura sangre.

Era extraño, pero sentía cierta nostalgia de ver al Dino de diez años en el futuro, recordaba precisamente su pasado, o su presente, y aquel tipo maduro le recordaba lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con el Dino mas joven, de algún modo todo estaba pasando de nuevo, los entrenamientos en la azotea de la escuela, las charlas sin sentido y los aburridos _consejos_ de Cavallone en cuanto a la pelea, los golpes dados y recibidos con cierta intensidad, la sonrisa estúpida del rubio, su modo tan descarado de acercársele en plena batalla y...

Algo estaba faltando.

Algo en esa secuencia era lo que más extrañaba, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, era algo que en verdad disfrutaba, y más cuando comenzaba a sentirse extraño al estar cerca de aquel tipo, una atracción y nostalgia que no podía evitar.

Debía aceptarlo, el Dino Cavallone de diez años después le parecía extremadamente fascinante y tan _jodidamente_ atractivo, tanto quizá como el que conocía en su tiempo, que no podía evitar cierta clase de pensamientos libidinosos rondar su mente. El impulso frenético de la nostalgia o sus hormonas adolescentes, lo que fuera que lo provocaba le estaba pidiendo a gritos el abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre, tomarlo por el cuello con brutalidad y morder hasta la muerte sus sensuales labios, recorrer cada parte de su piel coloreada en busca de un placer que solo él había sido capaz de despertarle, de rozar su cuerpo y moverse aun ritmo que le hacia al italiano enloquecer.

Un golpe más de Hibari hacia el italiano, el cual esquivó ágilmente, pero el moreno retrocedió un paso para caer y tratar de quedar firme nuevamente, aunque no contó con un pequeño tambaleo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, sutilmente iendose de lado, respirando agitado. Si estaba cansado, pero también tenía que aceptar que este Dino se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

-En serio creo que deberíamos detenernos –dijo Dino en tono alarmado al ver la situación de su alumno- descansemos un mome...

-Aun no termino contigo _haneuma_…

Nuevamente Hibari lanzó su ataque, estaba cansado, estaba harto, estaba molesto, pero también estaba con cierta frustración, algo le faltaba a todo su entrenamiento, algo que había dejado en el pasado y que ese tipo idiota parecía no recordar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en el futuro entre ellos?

-¡Kyoya! ¡Espera! –se movía intentando evitar el ataque, ya no quería seguir golpeándolo pues ya ambos estaban muy lastimados- ¡Detente!

-Es tarde, ya estoy muy molesto

El rubio ya no tenia mas remedio, debía frenar al guardián de la nube antes de que ambos salieran mas heridos.

Dino extendió de nuevo su látigo hacia el menor, atrapando sus manos fuertemente con este y logrando que soltara sus armas, interrumpiendo con éxito su ataque, sin embargo el pelinegro no quedaría contento solo con eso, así que, dependiendo de su propia fuerza intentaba soltarse de su yugo con movimientos fieros. El rubio al darse cuenta de ello tuvo que tirar con más fuerza de su látigo, enredándole más y más para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y su látigo, claro, jamás exponiendo su integridad física o usar mas fuerza de la que sabía que Kyoya podía tolerar. Sus rostros estaban ahora demasiado cerca y su calor inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Te rindes ahora? –la sonrisa del mayor no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, le tenia sujeto fuertemente y aun así le gustaba _jugar_ de esa manera con él

Pero Hibari no pensaba lo mismo. Estando tan cerca del italiano solo podía pensar en una cosa, en la única cosa que hacia falta en su ciclo de entrenamientos, pero resulta que aquello nunca llegaba….¡Estúpido bronco!

-Eres un idiota –masculló sin dejar de mirarle, realmente ya estaba molesto con su actitud, o quizá solo estaba molesto consigo mismo por tener esa debilidad con nombre y apellido italiano.

-Oye, oye, Kyoya, tranquilo –Dino había disminuido un poco la fuerza de su agarre- Ya dejemos esto así por hoy ¿si?, te soltaré….

-Hazlo y te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro….

-Esperaba escuchar eso ya… -aspiró profundamente esbozando su típica sonrisa marca Cavallone

Solo por un par de segundos sus miradas se entrelazaron, sus rostros tan cercanos que podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas pero acompasadas, y en ese instante el rubio sonrió cálidamente, liberando al menor del agarre con que lo tenia preso.

Y finalmente a Hibari se le acabó la paciencia. Quiso anticipar algún movimiento para contraatacar al bronco, aun sin sus tonfas estaba seguro de poder hacer algo con su agilidad y fuerza, sin embargo no contaba con que el Dino de diez años después había mejorado mucho en su habilidad para leerle o anticiparse a sus movimientos.

Y así lo hizo Dino, tan pronto supo sus intenciones no tardó en repelerlo con su látigo una vez más, enviando al moreno paso atrás para caer sentado al suelo.

-De acuerdo, ya se acabó por el día de hoy –se acercó con paso lento pero seguro hasta él, sin dejar de sonreírle con ternura. En verdad le agradaba al Kyoya de cuando adolescente- Vamos…. –le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-Déjame, no necesito de tu ayuda –rechazó la mano del otro con un ligero golpe, aunque ya sin poner mucho empeño en esto, su calma comenzaba a volver. Ya estaba derrotado, tenía que aceptarlo por más que le doliera el orgullo.

Los mechones de cabello azabache cubrían su rostro, pero Dino notó que un pequeño río de sangre corría por su mejilla, iniciaba en su cabeza y bajaba hasta por su mentón, ligero y casi sutil, pero a fin de cuentas sangre.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Estas herido! –preocupado se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, le tomó por el rostro para mirar la herida de cerca-...espera, no te muevas, debo curarte y….

-¡No me toques! –girando su rostro para deshacerse de su tacto. Maldito tacto, esa piel ligeramente bronceada comenzaba a serle una maldición- Te dije que estoy bien…

-Claro que no estas bien, quédate quieto

Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas atrajo al menor hacia su regazo, deteniéndolo entre sus piernas para que no escapara ni se moviera, tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras miraba de cerca la herida, realmente no parecía muy profunda, pero tenía que limpiarla al menos. Hibari solo se quedaba quieto sin mirar al rubio, en silencio.

Tomando un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar suave y delicadamente la herida de su pupilo, presionando solo un poco para detener la hemorragia, el moreno cerró los ojos para contener su dolor, no seria nada propio de él que ese tipo supiera que si le estaba doliendo, solo un poco, pero dolía.

-Aun te comportas como un chiquillo Kyoya –Dino sonreía sin dejar de mirarle, limpiaba su herida y las manchas de su rostro, le retiraba los mechones de cabello negro para observar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, así como su apacible mirada- …pero me alegra ver al Kyoya de diez años atrás

_Pues claro idiota, tu mismo aun me consideras un niño_

El moreno no decía nada, simplemente se dejaba hacer por el italiano, aun a pesar de todo siempre le agradó el trato que tenía con él, el como podía sentirse bien estar cerca suyo, aunque otras veces quisiera matarlo de una buen golpe y dejar de escuchar su molesta voz, pero en general….lo aceptaba, al menos siempre sabía como tranquilizarle.

-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo torpe de siempre –habló, mas por instinto que por realmente sentirlo

-Oh vamos…ambos hemos cambiado en esta época, aunque aún conservamos mucho de lo que éramos hace tiempo- la mano libre de Cavallone rozó la mejilla del moreno muy sutilmente, haciendo al otro estremecer.

Se miraban el uno al otro como recordando aquello que solían hacer tras sus entrenamientos, aquellas acciones que solo quedaban en secreto entre ellos al finalizar el día

-¡Listo! Ya no sangra mas –le sonrió amablemente rompiendo el sutil encanto que pudo crearse

-No imaginaba como te verías en diez años –Hibari habló finalmente tras algunos minutos de silencio entre ambos, la brisa soplaba y sus cabellos se removían a su ritmo, mientras Dino suspiraba sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ah si? –aun le tenia sujeto en su regazo- ¿Y que es lo que piensas de mi ahora?

El moreno se quedó un momento en silencio, girando su vista hacia Cavallone, cambiando ese semblante serio por una sonrisa, algo siniestra ciertamente para cualquier otra persona, pero el rubio conocía a la perfección el significado de aquel gesto de su alumno.

-Estoy un poco impresionado…

El rostro de Hibari se acercó al de su tutor, subiendo sus manos y colocándolas alrededor de su cuello con sutileza, girando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos ante su inminente intento de besar a Dino, imitaba aquellas descaradas acciones que en su tiempo aquel rubio le había enseñado con tanto desdén.

Y es que ya no podía soportarlo más, realmente moría por probar de nuevos sus labios, una de las sensaciones a la cual se había hecho adicto desde que lo conoció, si el otro no actuaba entonces él pondría el ejemplo esta vez.

Pero Cavallone no pensó lo mismo. El italiano sonrió con ternura, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver que su alumno había tomado la iniciativa, aun iendo quizá contra su propio orgullo al aproximarse de esa manera.

-Lo siento Kyoya.. –colocando un dedo entre sus labios terminando el contacto siquiera antes de haberlo comenzado, su voz era suave y seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo- no puedo hacerlo….

¿Qué demonios? Acaso…¿Lo estaba rechazando? ¡¿Estaba rechazando un beso suyo?

¿Por qué ahora el estúpido de Dino estaba rechazando lo que diez años atrás suplicaba en maneras muy tontas por obtener? ¿Qué le sucedía al inútil del potro? O peor…¿Acaso en este tiempo ellos….no estaban mas juntos?

Su sonrisa se borró. Hibari se separó bruscamente pero manteniendo su mirada, un tanto de asombro pero más de enfado hacia el mayor que seguía sonriendo estúpidamente, como si aquello no le hubiese hecho nada. Intentaba zafarse de su agarre, quería salir de allí impulsivamente ante el rechazo del otro, se sentía mal, verdaderamente mal, jamás esperó que ese tipo, el cual le correspondía insistentemente en su tiempo, ahora se comportaba como todo un idiota, se había rehusado a un beso suyo, a algo que le había costado demasiado trabajo realizar y aceptar por si mismo, y ahora él derrumbaba todo ese esfuerzo en tan solo tres miserables segundos.

-Eres un verdadero idiota….-masculló, comenzando a pelear por su liberación. Sin embargo Dino ya se había anticipado a ello sujetándolo con más fuerza por las caderas y tomándole del brazo- ¡Suéltame ya idiota!

-Espera, espera…-forcejeando, trataba de que el menor se quedara quieto. Adoraba su impulsividad y por lo mismo no había cambiado su semblante, le daba cierta ternura el ver con ojos de adulto al Kyoya adolescente que le había cautivado hace años.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras estúpido herbívoro!

-Detente ya Kyoya…

Dino pudo mantenerlo lo suficientemente quieto pero sin lastimarle en lo absoluto, tambien había aprendido perfectamente a través de estos años de que manera podía someterlo, de que manera tocarle y convencerlo sin tener que obligarle o hacerle daño.

Subió su mano libre a través del delgado cuello del menor, quien terminó por no seguir resistiéndose más. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como es que había llegado a este punto por el tan solo roce de su piel?

El menor suspiró, su mirada se desviaba de la del otro pues aunque ya no forcejeaba, seguía estando molesto y dolido por el rechazo. La mano de Dino ahora estaba sobre su mejilla, haciendo que le mirara, mantenía esa tonta sonrisa pero no parecía que se estuviese burlando de él ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario.

-No te rechacé –comenzó a hablar, su tono era suave pero jovial- simplemente no puedo hacerlo, porque te soy fiel, mi amado Kyoya..-el menor parecía no comprender del todo lo que le decía pero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra- Se lo prometí al Kyoya de este tiempo, le prometí que jamás le engañaría, sin importar lo que pasara ni las circunstancias en las que estuviera

Ahora lo entendía….ahora entendía por qué ese rubio torpe, inútil, impaciente pero sorprendente herbívoro le era de tanto interés, quizá siempre lo supo, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal el que se lo demostrara.

Sus músculos dejaron de tensarse, Dino pudo sentir que el cuerpo del guardián de la nube se relajaba, y por ende, su agarre fue suavizándose cada vez mas para tan solo sostenerle entre su regazo, abrazándole por la cintura. Aun después de la explicación no podía, o no quería, terminar con ese agradable contacto.

-Idiota…. –murmuró antes de dejar reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del italiano, abrazándose tenuemente a él, ocultando su rostro. El rubio sonrió ampliamente correspondiendo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Te lo prometí hace años y te lo vuelvo a prometer cuantas veces sean necesarias –sonrió apaciblemente- también confío en ti, pero aun así moría por verte…

Hibari permaneció tranquilo y en silencio, disfrutando del contacto entre sus cuerpos. Jamás se lo diría pero, estaba tranquilo y feliz de que, aun después de diez años, aun se verían, de que después de diez años aun estarían juntos, que después de diez años, aun seguirían siendo Dino y Kyoya sin importar las circunstancias y, aun después de diez años su relación seguiría madurando y creciendo, pacientemente, obteniendo todas las recompensas, y por supuesto, que aun después de todos esos años Dino seguiría siéndole fiel, tal y como se lo prometió diez años antes.

Extrañaba a su Dino, y mucho. Toda la situación que estaba viviendo ciertamente le era nostálgica, recordando cada situación vivida, y mas cuando pudo conocer al Cavallone del futuro, se sintió atraído a él de inmediato, queriendo tocarle, besarle, sentir su cercanía, acariciar sus cabellos dorados… pero eso era demasiado natural y obvio, pues se había enamorado de la misma persona, no, corrección, ya estaba enamorado de él desde hacia años.

Sonrió inconcientemente, entusiasmado. No podía esperar a regresar ya al pasado y, de la misma manera no podía esperar a que pasara ese tiempo para poderlo vivir a su lado….estaba emocionado por todo aquello que le esperaba.

-Además…..-el rubio retomó la conversación- tu yo de este tiempo me amenazó si no cumplía mi promesa….

-Eso es porque aun después de diez años sigues siendo tan torpe como antes –el guardián de la nube sonrió con cierta perversidad, afortunadamente el rubio no pudo notar aquel gesto.

Dino rió ligeramente, sabia que en voz de Hibari, palabras como _torpe_, _estúpido_ o _idiota_, dirigidas únicamente a él, significaban que le tenia, por lo menos, un gran aprecio, y sabia de antemano que era mucho mas que eso.

-Pronto todo regresará a la normalidad….-su abrazo se hizo un poco mas intenso- No puedo esperar para verte…te amo Kyoya…

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar para verte…

El menor habló en un tono serio pero suave que dejó al otro un poco sorprendido, jamás se espero que aquel chico, tan renuente a declarar sus sentimientos, expresara su deseo por verlo. El italiano sonrió orgulloso.

-Así que quieres verme...me intrigas

-Hay algo que debo decirte…Dino… –giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus cabellos rubios cayendo por su rostro, acercándose a su oído para susurrar con tenue pero provocativa voz, sonriendo maliciosamente, logrando que el rubio se estremeciera al momento de sentir el cálido aliento de su alumno rozar contra su piel y la forma en como había mencionado su nombre, lo cual, solo en ocasiones muy especiales pronunciaba.

-Kyoya… -cerró sus ojos. Ese niño, aun a su corta edad ya había aprendido a la perfección todos aquellos trucos para enloquecerlo

-Pero tendrás que esperar…–sonriendo- eso solo puedo decírselo al Dino de mi tiempo- giró de nuevo su rostro sin dejar de sonreír, descansando sobre su hombro y cerrando los ojos, el mayor correspondió nuevamente al abrazo.

-Oh vamos…no seas así conmigo –bromeaba- al menos dame una pista ¿si?

-Guarda silencio haneuma…

El joven guardián Vongola permanecía relajado, dormitando tranquilamente sobre el hombro del capo de la mafia, quien le tenía aun entre sus brazos, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hibari jamás hubiera imaginado llegar hasta este tipo de circunstancias, pero sucedía que simplemente no podía soportarlo mas, en verdad lo extrañaba, extrañaba al torpe de Dino Cavallone, su sonrisa bobalicona, su molesta voz, sus abrazos, su inmensa alegría por cualquier cosa, sus besos….extrañaba al Dino de su tiempo, y ahora, el ver como había madurado aquel chico, realmente le tenia sorprendido, pero estaba muy feliz de ello.

Si, quizá era ya un buen momento para decírselo, esta vez estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo.

::::::: FIN :::::::

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! n.n, se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas) y demas.<br>Apoyemos al D18, es por una noble causa muajaja!


End file.
